Stop this shit fuckin' bitch!
by Axeliste
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki de son vrai nom était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un connard s'il n'avait pas été un Héros. Mais voilà, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un héros. BakuShima


**Titre:** Stop this shit fuckin' bitch !

 **Auteur** : Axeliste

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : BakuShima

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello, me revoilà avec un mignon tout petit OS sur un ship que j'apprécie énormément, mais dont la communauté française n'est à priori pas fan ! Donc, j'ai décidé de remédier à cela en ajoutant ma petite et pauvre contribution ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bomber Killer. Ce seul nom faisait frémir tous les Super-vilains, tous les plus grands, et je dis bien tous, qui l'avaient affronté s'en mordaient encore les doigts. Le Héros connu à travers le pays était un véritable model pour tous les jeunes, et même les moins jeunes. Il était l'exemple même de ce que signifiait le terme « Héros ». Seulement, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Oh que non, Bakugou Katsuki de son vrai nom était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un connard s'il n'avait pas été un héros. En premier lieu il terrifiait, sa façon d'être faisait souvent peur, il ne mâchait pas ses mots, insultait à tout va et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. Alors oui, comment ce garçon désagréable au possible avait fait pour devenir un si grand héros ? Grâce à son modèle déjà : All Might avait bercer son enfance et ses rêves, devenir numéro un, plus puissant que All Might, son acharnement et sa volonté avait fait le reste. En second lieu, on pouvait trouver des qualités au blond, si on passait outre sa attitude et sa manière de parler, il était un garçon intelligent, buté et droit : il ne supportait pas les coups bas et s'il estimait de pas mériter quelque chose il le faisait savoir : une année pour un concours de héros -où il avait gagné-, il avait découvert quelques temps après que les résultats avaient été truqué, le premier prix revenant à Gravity – Ochako- pour sa gentillesse, Bakugou avait fait un scandale parce qu'il n'avait pas gagné à la loyale, autant dire que le monde entier avait vite compris que la triche n'était pas de mise avec Bomber Killer.  
Fort heureusement, il ne faisait plus trembler de peur tout le monde : ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de le voir grogner, et insulter tout ce qui bougeait pour un oui pour un non. Parce que oui, c'est exactement ce que faisait le blond : il grognait, insultait, frappait, mais au final, il était toujours là. Un gros nounours. Bon, un gros ours plutôt, fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties.

Enfin, il avait aussi des moments moins grognons que peu de personne connaissait : lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec son petit ami Red Riot – ou Eijirou Kirishima pour les intimes-, le blond se transformait alors en un gros chat paresseux, ronronnant sous les caresses paresseuses du rouge. Les deux garçons étaient ensembles depuis leurs deuxième année de Yuei, ils s'étaient tournés autour un bon moment, mais finalement c'était grâce à l'intervention de Denki et Mina qu'ils avaient fini ensembles : une opération spéciale avait débuté afin de rendre jaloux Bakugou, et les sous-entendus de la classe entière sur le potentiel mignon petit couple que formait Kaminari et Kirishima avait eu raison de Bakugou, depuis les deux garçons vivaient une histoire solide.  
Des fois, c'était plus compliqué que d'autres : lorsque l'autre partait sur une mission un peu plus longue que prévu, ou plus dangereuse, et que l'autre ne pouvait pas venir l'épauler, mais malgré les épreuves ils s'aimaient et ça leur suffisait.  
Le seul point négatif, si on puit dire, c'est que pour le monde entier Red Riot et Bomber Kill était simplement ami, personne autre que leur proches ne connaissaient leurs véritables identités alors faire savoir au monde que les deux héros étaient ensembles… Certes, leurs amis qui étaient en couple – Midoriya et Ochako, Todoroki et Momo, Kaminari et Jirou,…- l'avaient fait savoir – une mission un peu trop périlleuse et heureux de savoir l'autre en sécurité – mais pas eux. Parce que l'homosexualité, même si elle était plus vu comme une aberration, n'était pas encore pour tout le monde quelque chose de naturel : aimer quelqu'un , en omettant son sexe, son âge, son statut social, ou sa nationalité n'était pas une évidence pour le monde, et au vue de leurs professions, les deux hommes préféraient rester discret. Même si cela voulait dire ne pas serrer l'autre dans ses bras lors d'une prise d'otages, ou bien ne rien faire alors que des médecins évacuaient l'autre à cause de ses trop nombreuses blessures.

Seulement tout avait basculé un beau jour : Katsuki avait été contraint et forcé de participer –activement et seul- à un interview en direct avec une journaliste un peu trop entreprenante au goût du blond et de Kirishima qui se trouvait dans leur canapé. Tout avait commencé calmement avec des questions en rapport avec sa dernière mission : un sauvetage d'un tremblement de terre rien n'inhabituel de ce fait, puis les questions avaient été de plus de plus personnel, et avec ceci son manager qui lui envoyait des regards noirs pour répondre, mais la goutte d'eau avait été le moment où la journaliste avait commencé à faire du pied au héros. Le blond avait fait un bond de deux mètres, envoyant son regard le plus noir qui soit à la journaliste et lui avait craché « Tu arrêtes tout de suite ton numéro de chienne en chaleur contre moi et tu vas te trouver une autre queue pour te fourrer ma grande, parce que je suis fidèle et que même s'il ne restait que toi sur terre je ne coucherais pas avec toi ! », le tout agrémenter de « putain » et de « bordel » ainsi qu'un peu plus de propos dégradant pour la journaliste, qui avait fini son émission en pleure. Autant dire que cela avait jeté un sacré froid, surtout en direct.

Quelques jours après, une seule question se trouvait sur toute les lèvres : « Qui était la personne qui partageait le vie et le lit de cet incroyable héros ? ».

 _~~~BakuShima~~~_

Les semaines qui passèrent se ressemblèrent en bien comme en mal : des journalistes plus courageux que d'autres essayaient d'approcher le héros explosif qui les envoyaient bouler de la plus respectable des façon – et non, pas par un coup de poing dans la figure- , enfin Midoriya les faisait décamper de façon respectable tandis que Bakugou se contentait de leur hurler leurs pires cauchemars à la figure les journaux à scandale lui inventaient des histoires de cul avec des héroïnes quand bien même elles étaient fiancées ou mariées et pour finir, il se retrouva « officiellement » en couple avec Mina parce que mademoiselle avait voulu tenter une « prise de catch » -qu'elle avait vu à la télé et qui paraissait marrante, surtout à faire sur le type le plus désagréable qu'elle connaissait - sur sa pomme en guise de « payement » pour son aide à trouver un cadeau à Eijirou.

Mais surtout, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, le blond et le rouge se parlaient moins, le moral de son petit ami dégringolait, et l'explosif avait compris que ce n'était pas en rapport avec sa « mégarde » sur leur relation à la télévision, mais bien sur toutes ces élucubrations de ses pseudos romances à deux balles dans lesquels le pays le pensait qui pesait sur Kirishima. Alors, Katsuki avait pris une décision : il y réfléchissait depuis un certain temps, mais n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'en parler vraiment à son aimé, même s'il savait que son compagnon était une véritable fleur bleue et qu'une demande en mariage serait des mieux accueillis, le blond avait une certaine appréhension à lui demander de se lier à lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment facile à vivre, il en avait conscience, avec son caractère explosif et tout le reste, mais en même temps, il ne voulait qu'entendre au plus vite ce « oui » qui franchirait les lèvres de son amour.

Alors, Bakugou prit les choses en main : il appela la société de télévision qui été à l'origine de tout cela et après avoir réussi à avoir le responsable de la journaliste de ce fameux interview, il demanda – exigea- un interview exclusif en direct, ce que la jeune femme accepta de suite pour le soir même.

Le blond enfila alors sa tenue de héros, et demanda de faire de même à Red Riot, - qui lui se demandait ce que son blond avait l'intention de faire-, et c'est tous les deux en tenues qu'ils allèrent à cet interview. Bakugou demanda avec son air le plus aimable qui soit à ce que l'autre héros soit placé à ses côtés, ce que évidemment, on lui refusa, mais tout le monde n'était pas Bomber Killer qui le veut : alors, oui, le blond eu rapidement gain de cause et Kirishima se retrouva juste en face du blond coté public.  
C'est ainsi que l'interview commença :

« -Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! Ce soir, nous avons l'occasion unique de pouvoir vous présentez le retour de notre cher Héros Bomber Killer depuis l'annonce d'il y a quelques semaines de sa petite ami-

-Ouais ouais, bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, d'accord ? D'abord, bordel de merde mêlez-vous de votre cul ! Ce que je fais, et avec qui je suis n'ai pas de votre ressort, alors occupez-vous de votre putain de foutu gros cul ! Secondo, merde arrêtez de vouloir me mettre avec toutes les filles de la planète ! Et surtout Alien Queen , genre sérieusement ? Il vous ait passer quoi dans le crâne pour que- ? Enfin ! Ça vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que peut être, je sois juste pas intéressé par les gonzesses, nan ? Ah bah, c'est le cas, putain ! Je-bordel je suis gay, okay ! Bien, maintenant qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre d'avec qui je couche ? Rien ! RIEN BORDEL! On était très bien avant que vous foutiez le bordel en m'inventant des histoires avec tous ce qui bougent, donc STOP ! Et encore deux choses : je suis en couple avec Red Riot, et bordel de merde bébé épouse-moi ! »

L'annonce, mais surtout la demande créa un blanc assez spectaculaire dans la salle : tout le monde se retrouva bouche bée, puis au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, l'excitation de l'attente de la réponse de Red Riot la remplaça, cependant le rouge ne bougeait pas, regardant son petit ami les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, n'en revenant pas de ce que le blond venait tout juste de lui demander : un mariage, lui qui détestait tout ce genre chose ? Bon sang, plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que Katsuki avait tout préparer ! Tout le monde devait être au courant ! C'est pour ça que Denki lui avait dit de pas s'inquiéter ! Alors que lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'avait été de s'inquiéter de ce que racontait la presse et d'inquiéter son amant !  
Ses réflexions prirent fin quand Bakugou posa une main ganté incertaine sur son bras :

« -Bébé, tu pourrais… Répondre ?

-OUI ! Oui ! Oui, je- Oui ! Je le veux ! »

 _~~~BakuShima~~~_

Et c'est ainsi que 4 mois plus tard, Katsuki et Eijirou devinrent Messieurs Kirishima Bakugou, et quelques jours après que l'annonce du mariage de Bomber Killer et Red Riot fut révélé au grand jour.

 _Fin_


End file.
